classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Am I Blue?
Am I Blue? is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of Class of 3000. Plot Preparing for a nerve-wracking all-school performance, Philly Phil's latest invention goes haywire and turns the kids blue. After they perform well and become hits, they attribute their stardom to their blue color and not their talent. After avoiding practice in favor of being "stars", trouble sets in when the color fades and Philly Phil's machine breaks down. The kids have to get their blue back. Once the kids have got their blue back, things go wrong when the crowd throws rotten tomatoes at them. They learn a lesson from Eddie that they were too obsessed with being stars, that they neglected practicing and all they need is the music. Quotes *'Lil' D': Girl stop trying to eat me. Madison: But you look so delicious! *'Phily Phil': Dad, stop making me look uncool in front of my friends! Phily Phil's Dad: I don't see why you're so concerned, your stuffed animal friends in the basement seem to like you just fine. *'Lil' D': (to Eddie) It's a blue thing. You would not understand. *'Kim': You guys look ridiculous. You're all blue. Tamika: Girl, you blue too. Philly Phil's machine has turned us into a bunch of stupid looking Smurfs. *'Lil' D': I ain't blue no more! Kim: Neither are we! I feel like some kind of freakish non-blue freak. It's freaky. *'Tamika': (after seeing Philly Phil's broken machine) Use your curly-haired, goggle-wearing, freckle-faced head and put it back together! Philly Phil: Hey! I thought Kam was the sassy one! *'Kam': We barely have time to make it to the all school showcase. All school! Lil' D: Man, why everybody keep saying "all school" two times? Kam: I have no idea. No idea. Trivia * When Ms. Squattinchowder is handing out rotten tomatoes at the first concert (when the crew is blue the first time), she says, "Only one per customer." At the second performance (when the band plays horribly), everyone in the audience seems to have at least ten tomatoes on them. * In almost every episode, when somebody throws something, an off-screen male character says, "Ow, my eye!" but in this episode, the girl in the body cast says, "Ow, my eye!" * Second appearance of Philly Phil's dad. * Since the students are blue, Tamika gives a reference to The Smurfs and the fans give one to Bloo, a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. * Ms. Squattinchowder (from last week's episode, "Love is in the Hair...Net") makes her second appearance in this episode. * In this episode, it shows that Sunny can play the piano and the clarinet. * There is a reference to Obi Wan Kenobi as Lil' D gives examples of Sunny's gimmicks (He says, "For your third album you went all futuristic and called yourself Sunny Wan Kenobi".). * There was a reference to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory when Philly Phil fixes his machine and turns everyone into blueberries, then Madison tries to eat Lil' D's fingers, claiming he's delicious. * When Cheddar Man manages the band, he changes their personalities to: ** Smart: Madison ** Sassy: Kam ** Inventor: Tamika ** Chin Twins: Philly Phil and Lil' D ** Rich: Kim ** If Eddie were blue, his personality would've been cheerful. * The two directors from the episode "Funky Monkey" return in this episode. * The people in the song relate to posters about people of the world. They're dressed like people from around the world and handprints appear on occasion. * Running gags: # Characters saying, "All school" twice. # The girl in the body cast being hurt. # Everyone throwing tomatoes at the band. # Philly Phil's stuffed giraffe keeps appearing out of nowhere when something bad happens. It appears: ## When he beats Philly Phil at a board game in his basement. ## In Philly Phil's bedroom after Phil said his giraffe thought that the invention would not work. ## Next to the curtains on the stage after Philly Phil turned everyone (except Eddie) blue. ## On Lil' D's bedroom window after he realized he was no longer blue. ## Sitting on Philly Phil's blueprints when he claims he can't access them. ## At the end of the episode. * Song: Crayon: The classmates all look like sloppy crayon drawings of themselves and the setting is a piece of paper. * Goof: After the song "Crayon" is over, Eddie and Sunny are still black and white, but in the next scene, they are in color again. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes